


I Am Not John Holmes!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Last name issue, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John and Sherlock are getting married but what last name(s) will they use??





	I Am Not John Holmes!

So, they were actually doing it. Dr. John Hamish Watson had gone down on bent knee and proposed to one William Sherlock Scott Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective. His heart had been in his throat the entire time and he’d felt like throwing up but he’d done it! And miracle of miracles, Sherlock had accepted! Little did he know that would be the easy part...

They were in the kitchen, John cooking dinner and Sherlock cleaning up experiment debris (at John’s request) and arguing. Not about a case or an experiment gone wrong, no. Not even about their wedding and the particulars of the event (they were having a simple courthouse ceremony with a sex holiday after). They were arguing about what last names they would use.

“Sherlock, I really don’t care what names we use just understand, I will not be called John Holmes! Haven’t you ever seen American porn?” John was animatedly waving the spoon he was using to stir with causing bits of spaghetti sauce to fly around the room.

Sherlock had a stack of books in each big hand and was moving towards the sitting room. “John, you’re being ridiculous. No one would associate you with a tall, scrawny, ridiculously hung porn star who happens to be dead! He was big in the 70’s.”

John stopped momentarily, his fiancé knew who John Holmes had been? Of course he did, never mind! “Why can’t you be Sherlock Watson?”

“Don’t be ridiculous John. My name is my trademark.” Sherlock came back into the kitchen for a handful of test tubes. “Actually I was thinking we could keep our names as is professionally and use a combined form for everyday.” His love looked back at him, “if that works for you?” And he headed for the stairs and John’s old room which they used for storage.

John listened to the fading footsteps, Sherlock had just made a logical suggestion. A combined form of last names would work well.

“So, Sherlock Holmes-Watson and John Holmes-Watson?” he said as Sherlock came back into the kitchen.

“Actually I was thinking Sherlock Holmes-Watson and John Watson-Holmes. Puts us on equal footing.” Sherlock moved into the bedroom with an armload of dirty laundry, “Now will you please stir! I’m hungry!”

John stirred. Miracles never cease.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff. Or maybe I just have a juvenile sense of humor.


End file.
